Pixels In the Moonlight - A Habbo Story
by Pinki2000
Summary: A little project I'm doing, concerning my dearest friends, whom I have acquired from that handy little thing called Habbo Hotel. I say thank you to Evan, Dakota, and Rachel for putting up with me. May you guys always have life go for you! Also, thank you for Sulake for inventing Habbo. I wouldn't've found my IBF's without it. c: Oh, and rated T for cursing.
1. A Sudden Arrival

***walks into the Narration- or rather, bed -room and sits down on the Narrator's bed* Yes. Hello there, generic people. Wonderful of you to actually take interest on my little one-shot. Thank you for that. Anyways, before I begin, I just have a small word of warning. The following passages shall be horrendous in literary content, and high quality typing should NOT be expected in them. Also, physically, no animals will be harmed within the processing of this story. Small children are a different matter. So yeah. I'll get on with it. **

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Patrick:** Once upon a time there was an ugly barnacle, and he was so ugly tha-

***exits out of YouTube* Hehe. Sorry about that. Lemme try again. **

**Pinki:** *hops up on stage* Once upon a time there was an ug-

**Stop right there. One, this is a STORY, not a PLAY... *glares at my weak imagination* ...and two, Pinki, you're not supposed to get on yet. **

**Pinki:** But YOU'RE here, and besides, I AM you, for Christ's sake!

***sighs* Pinki, I'm always here. Plus, I know this. But this time, it's different. Just crawl back to the sidelines and I'll call you when you're supposed to appear. Got it? **

**Pinki:** *grumbles* Fine, whatever... *stomps off the stage*

**Okay then. Sorry folks. I'll just begin. So... *looks down at my list* Lights? **

**Imagination:** But ma'am, you don't like light.

***facepalm* Oh my God... *sighs* Cameras? **

**Imagination:** The webcam is all ready to go.

**Good. Now, action... *fade out***

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

*fade into a very dark, semi-large bedroom, typical of a 13-year-old UNcommon White Girl's* Once upon a time, in this crazed society of the year 2014 A.D., there was a girl. This girl, in life, had brown, never-perfect hair, hazel eyes, glasses, was tall, etc., etc. Plus she overdosed the Internet like one of those drugs that I wish not even to think about the symptoms. Anyways, here she was, lying on her bed, only illuminated by the large laptop screen in front of her. Without any siblings to bother her, she would type away into the night, even on school ones. Seventh grade was simple enough to her. And this was basically her life, school and the Internet. Until the fateful, cliché day...

*knock* The girl jumped at the sound of her door suddenly making noises, and accidentally unplugged the charger to the large, red laptop. "Shit!" she whispered to herself as she nearly flung the laptop to the floor and immediately flipped over in her bed to fake her slumber as the white door swished open, rubbing on the typical carpet. Inside entered a person whom she would have never expected to appear.

Thinking it was her mother, she squeezed her eyes tight as an arm shook her. "Yo, Maddie, wake up!"

Maddie opened her eyes wide. Slowly, she turned her head around to peer at the face that connected to the voice. "Hey, come on, we gotta go, or we'll be late! Get up!" The person spoke again. Still not able to see the identity in the darkness, Maddie silently obeyed and sat up. "There we go. I'll explain later. We just gotta go!"

Heart pounding, Maddie let herself be nearly dragged out to the hallway and down the stairs to the foyer, and then down some more stairs to the basement and out to the garage. One of the two garage doors was wide open as she stumbled outside, and then began to close by the person. In the light that turned on when you stepped outdoors, Maddie could make out a... a paper bag?!

Maddie gasped, "...Pinki? What the Hell...?" The person turned around at her, showing the bag with a star glued to the top right corner and laughed.

"Nah. I'm not her. I'm rather a PINKEL, though..." The person then took off the paper bag.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Maddie screamed at the white mask underneath and sprinted to the two-acre, sloping backyard, sticking close to the elongated, white house. Not paying real attention to where she was going, Maddie banked the side and ran down the other, crashing into the other person walking calmly towards her. She fell to the ground and got paralyzed as she shook with fear at the proxy who was now leaning on top of her, trapping her from escaping. The proxy then slipped out a sharp, long knife.

Maddie fought back tears as she attempted weakly to gain courage. She whispered, "W-What can I d-d-do.. to not.. die...?" She then squeezed her eyes tight to not get a full view of the inevitable.

"Gimme a kiss." The boy tore off the mask as Maddie popped her eyes open at the request. She then recognized the now laughing-while-crying guy who was rolling on the grass, knife and mask next to him.

"Fucking Hell, Evan!" Maddie yelled as she jumped at him, tackling him to embrace him in a hug.

"I got you... so damn good.." Evan could barely get through due to his enjoyment of Maddie's terror.

"Haha, so fucking funny. But seriously, how the Hell did you get here?" Maddie eventually asked after Evan ended his ROFL-ing. "I didn't even tell you my goddamn address, you piece of shit!"

Evan now sat up on the grass and looked at Maddie. "I'll explain on the way. We're gonna go on a little trip tonight."

"Oh, boy, I LOVE being raped!" Maddie exclaimed as she stood up. "Lemme go pack my things."

"Alrighty. I'll wait in the car." Evan strode over to his swanky Ford and got in. Meanwhile, Maddie went back to the house and packed her things, not having a clue about where they were about to go. Still, she'd trust Evan with her soul, so after around 10 minutes, she emerged from the house with a suitcase and hopped in the car with the suitcase put in the trunk.

"So I'm here. Start explaining." Maddie demanded as Evan skillfully pulled out of the driveway.

"Well, it'll take a while, but I guess we have the time..." he said as he drove down the road. "So here's the news."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- **Yes, I know that this has nothing to do with Habbo, but don't worry, the next chapter will bring some of it. In the meanwhile, like if you enjoyed, subscribe, favorite, an- **

**Pinki:** Bitch, this has nothing to do with YouTube, and I didn't even get in the first chapter. What the fuck?

**...Look, I mentioned you. Read it again. I promise you'll get a chance to shine in the next one. Now go away.**

**Pinki:** *grumbles and walks away, flipping the Narrator off*

***sighs* Sorry for that folks. Anyways, if you'd like, tell me to write more of this if you'd want more. Or say the opposite if you'd like this to fall off the face of the Earth and die. But yeah. Thanks for reading.**


	2. A Small Explanation

***walks into the Narration Room again and sits on a purple pod chair* Hello again, everyone. Thank you for joining me a second time. I'd just like to thank Mr. Wigworthy for his wonderful comment, which has spurred me on to type up another chapter of this not-so-fascinating tale. If anyone was slightly confused with anything in the first chapter, it possibly could be explained in this one. So anyways, on with the-**

**Pinki:** *poke*

**...What now?**

**Pinki:** Am I really gonna be in it now, or-

**Look, if you keep bothering me like this, I'm going to remove you from the story entirely. Are we clear?**

**Pinki:** But this is only the secon-

**I know that this is only the second time, but honestly, I don't feel like putting up with you. So shoo.**

**Pinki:** You know what? *stomps off the stage momentarily*

**...**

**Pinki:** *drags Sin to the stage* He wants in the story now, also.

**Sin:** Ma'am, I never said anything like tha-

**Pinki:** *covers Sin's mouth* He was bugging me all about it last night.

**...Look, all of you are gonna be revealed later in the story. Stop giving hints to the few people who actually decide to read this crap. Now go away before I seriously hurt both of you.**

**Pinki:** Oh, my fucking God... *drops Sin and stomps off the stage again, whom picks himself up and follows after adjusting the SinHat*

**Again, I'm sorry, everyone. Pinki is just my creation that I have to deal with. Sin is a friend. But if you'd like to get a clear idea of them, Pinki wears a bag on her head with a green star in the corner and cut-out eyeholes, though you can't see the eyes; it's all black. She has a green hoodie and dark grey pants with dark grey shoes. Sin dons a white hat (Like the ones those Smurfs wear) with black "Emo" hair, a small goatee, black hoodie, black leather pants, a thick white belt, black tennis shoes, and a black, large, striped tie. But they'll come in play later. So hopefully without any more distractions, I'll start the tape.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I managed to sneak away from the house a couple of nights ago," Evan began as he cruised down the empty highway. "I've really been wanting to meet you for so long, and this was the perfect chance. I didn't know if you noticed, but the first Hab-Con is on this weekend, and I decided to treat ya with it."

Maddie laughed. "Hab-Con? Really? Wow. Where is it, Europe?"

"Nope, oddly. It's actually in L.A. Yeah, I know that it's a LONG way away..." Evan paused as he glanced at the passing sign that read "Exit 59- Chicago". "...But I know how much you're addicted to it and all, plus it would be a great time for all of us."

"Hold on. ALL of us? There's more?"

"Yep. I already stole someone else, who's currently crashing out on the backseat."

Maddie glanced behind her and noticed for the first time a silhouette of a body, but again couldn't make out who it was, due to the lack of light. She then turned back around. "So... How did you even find me? I mean, I know I said that my parents were all out on vacation, and this was the night they were coming back, but all I've mentioned to you was my state."

"All I can say is that you need better protection on your internet. Many hackers can get into ones like yours and fuck shit up."

Maddie almost slapped Evan. "You fucking stalker!" she yelled while he smirked to himself. "You're really a creep, you know that?"

"Who, me?" Evan played innocently.

Maddie sighed. "Oh my God... Whatever..." she grumbled as she slid down the car seat an inch or so. "So when do we reach L.A.? And when do you and whoever it is back there can rape me?"

"One, we're not gonna rape anybody on purpose. I can promise you that," Evan said as Maddie rolled her eyes. "Two, we're gonna pick up one more person before we go straight to Los Angeles."

"So who would that be?"

"Eh, someone you may or may not know. Lives in Colorado and things."

Maddie almost cried out in joy. "Oh my God, we're getting Rachel? Really?" she exclaimed as Evan nodded. "Then that means..." She turned around again. "Hey Koda, you awake?"

Dakota didn't answer and just adjusted himself a bit in his slumber. Maddie turned back to the front. "How'd you pick up him?"

"It was all a surprise for ya. We planned all of this out months ago in secret, when they released the coming of Hab-Con. When your Internet would fizz out, we'd discuss it until you came back. I'm honestly surprised that you never expected a thing. Anyways, Dakota trusted me enough with his address, and I came and kidnapped him. It was easy."

"Wow. Damn. That's cool," Maddie said as she stared out of the window. "So how long until we reach Colorado?"

"Quite a few hours, so I suggest you get some sleep as well. I'm fine with some energy drinks and insomnia," Evan winked.

"Alrighty then," Maddie said as she curled up a bit in the car seat. "G'night, I guess."

"'Night. Love ya."

"Love you too," Maddie smiled at Evan before closing her eyes, finding herself surprisingly tired.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Okay, I lied. Only a tiny bit was explained. Sorry, guys. If anyone is confused still, then bug me about it and I'll explain it as clearly as I can. For now, I'm off. Plus, I'm aiming to write a chapter a day with a minimum of 1,000 words (With these parts included), so you can get your fill of me. :D Anyways, this Sunday, I'm off for spring break out of town, and won't be typing anything up for a bit, in case anyone is actually interested in this. So yeah. Again, tell me what you think so far, please. I highly appreciate your opinions. And so I sign off. 'Bye, everyone.**


	3. Rachel Has Joined the Party

**Pinki:** *peeps in, then walks inside and stands near the doorway* Sorry, folks. Your master is now ill, and cannot be here to tell the next chapter. In saying, goodby-

***runs in while panting, almost knocking Pinki over* I'm here, I'm here... *flops on the bed to gain some breath, then glares at Pinki* I told you to ONLY tell them that I was slightly sick, not to send them off with nothing!**

**Pinki:** But I thought that your symptoms would disable you t-

**I don't have The fucking Obsession, for Christ's sake! Yes, I may run off for a quarter of an hour, but I'm still fully capable of telling this story.**

**Pinki:** Well, are you fully capable of PUTTING US IN YET?

**"Us?" Oh, so you got someone else to join your rage, hmm?**

**Pinki:** Yep! *walks out for a moment, whispering to someone outside, then walks back in with the said someone* Here he is.

**Daniel:** *looks down at cue card* "I think that you should put both of us in the story now, because the public is absolutely dying for us. Critics will give you the most delightful ratings. Also, Pinki is the most beautiful, fabulous, uni-" *suddenly gives a look towards Pinki* That's just flippin' lame. Absolutely lame. *storms out* AND I KNOW YOU WON'T PAY ME, DON'T EVEN BOTHER TRYING!

**Pinki:** *sheepishly looks around the room* Hehe... *slips out, embarrassed*

***sighs and looks down* I'm terribly sorry, everyone, but I can't _exactly_ control the actions Pinki makes... Anyways, yes, I am slightly ill, but it won't stop me from typing up these things, I can promise you that. *looks up again* By the way, if you're wondering who Daniel is, think of the wrestler Daniel Bryan. Without further ado, I'll just begin.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"PINKEEELLLLLL!" Maddie heard as she suddenly woke up with one of her Habbo nicknames being screamed at her.

"WAT," she yelled back as she turned towards the window, which was now shaking due to a person banging on it. It was Dakota.

"About time! We've been waiting for you for almost ten minutes! Get the frick out here!"

Sighing inwardly, Maddie reluctantly opened the car door and got out without a brush. _My hair is an absolute rat's nest_, she thought to herself. "Okay, ignore my hair, but what is it?"

Dakota pointed towards a small brown house. "Rachel," was all he said before he took off towards the front door. Maddie's spirits suddenly soared as she fought herself to just walk behind him. Within the minute, the both of them appeared at her front door while Evan magically appeared from nowhere behind them. Almost immediately, Koda practically broke down the doorbell as he rang it 26 million times. Of course, since Rach knew about all this, she arrived at the door after a couple of minutes, suitcase in hand, which she automatically dropped to give all of us a hug. It was cheesy, but delightful.

"'Bout time ya'll got here!" Rachel exclaimed. "What're we waiting for? Let's hit the road!"

"Alrighty, but this time, YOU'RE driving," Evan called behind as the rest of us raced towards the Ford.

"Fine, fine, whatever," she yelled back as she put her suitcase in the trunk, then hopped in the driver's seat. Dakota called shotgun, leaving Maddie and Evan to the backseat. Of course, they didn't mind.

"So what music first?" Koda asked as Rachel set up the GPS.

"Whatever you'd like; I really don't mind," Maddie replied, then looked towards Evan.

"Just make it good music, not the shit that plays today," he said.

"On it," answered Dakota as he popped in some Pink Floyd.

"Okay guys, let's get this party started!" Rach cried as she set the GPS on the dash and pulled out of her driveway.

"HELL YEAH!" Maddie screamed out the window as they began to go down the street and towards their destination.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Okay, this one was shorter, I know. But again, I'm kind of ill, so I don't feel like having my brain process much. Plus another chapter cannot be up until maybe next Friday, so yeah. Sorry, guys. Anyways, reviews are always appreciated, so hate or give advice or hate as much as you'd like. And once again, I sign off until next time (hopefully). I'll see-**

**Pinki:** *crashes into the wall* Hold up right there.

***sighs heavily* What now?**

**Pinki:** From what I'm estimating, I'll be in the next chapter, right?

**Well, no, maybe around chapter five or six, honestly, bu-**

**Pinki:** *slaps the Narrator* Oh my God, seriously?! But I wanna be in it NOW!

**Ow! Alright, that's it, do you want yourself removed entirely from the story or not?**

**Pinki:** Okay, okay, I get it, I get it. Fine then. I'll leave your happy ass alone... *storms out*

***sighs again* I swear to God, I will once and for all KILL that little brat... I need a small break. Bye everyone.**


	4. Hotel Shenanigans

** *sheepishly walks into the new Narration room and sits down on a leather couch* I'm only here because I got blackmailed. Another chapter of this is now here. Sorry to anyone who was actually anticipating this during the month I typed up three chapters. So let's go. Yay.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lots of karaoke, awkward moments, random stops, a few close car accidents, sleeping, and just random bullshit that would be embarrassing, weird, and boring to mention (**Pinki: ***cough* Or you're just too lazy.. *cough*) later, the quartet pulled up to the convenient hotel that was conveniently placed next to the convenient convention center that would have Hab-Con conveniently take place inside of it. A small montage of figuring out who's luggage belonged to who, almost violently arguing a particularly rude receptionist, and dragging the said luggage up three flights of stairs because the elevator was out also later, they opened the hotel room door to see that it was a standard hotel room, with a TV, bathroom, desk, shitty WiFi, closet, etc., but to their dismay, there were only two queen-sized beds.

"Well, this is just fantastical," grumbled Maddie, who automatically tested out the nearest bed as her own tradition. "Who the Hell booked this?"

Rachel and Dakota both looked at Evan, who was massively failing to hide his smirk. "I thought that they could fight for the bed and the recliner, and that we could..."

Maddie gave Evan a look of a mixture of surprise and slight disgust. "I'm sorry, but fuck no. I'll sleep in the goddamn bathtub now, thank you very much." She then stormed to the bathroom with her suitcase, but came back out almost instantly. "Nevermind, I'll be in the fucking closet. I just realized multiple reasons why to not sleep in there for everyone's sake." She sat down on the floor in front of the closet and started to unpack her things. Meanwhile, Rachel and Dakota were deciding within themselves to either sleep together because they didn't give a fuck, or to do a last-minute game of Rock-Paper-Scissors for the bed, and Evan sat down on his bed, slightly disappointed.

A couple of minutes of doing normal things people normally do when settling down in their hotel room later, Rachel suggested that they all go swimming. Evan happily agreed to this, but Dakota mumbled something about forgetting his trunks and Maddie got absorbed into her phone and didn't hear a thing. So, Rach walked over to her and poked her for a minute or so until she finally gave a sign of life by glaring at Rachel. Rachel then told Maddie her idea and Maddie declined.

"Wait, wait, nevermind guys, I found them," Koda suddenly held up his swimming trunks after shuffling through his heavily disorganized suitcase.

"Well then, that's three against one," Rach poked Maddie again after she was back into YouTube. "Stop being so lame and let's go!"

Maddie heavily sighed at all of them and took out her swimsuit. "Fine."

They all then in turn put their own swim stuffs on until the last one was ready and headed down to the lobby only to find that the pool was nonexistent. Three out of four of the quad grumpily went back to the room while the minority happily did and got their swim stuffs off and regular clothes on, blah, blah, blah. After all of this, it was around 9:30 PM (It was already not really that late but kinda later when they arrived in L.A.), so they turned on the TV and commentated at the generic characters of the generic shows of the generic channels that generic hotels generically have to offer for a while before they got bored and decided to plug-in one of their laptops to play some Slender: The Eight Pages and record the reactions until Maddie got scared shitless of it and decided to hide under the covers of one of the beds, forgetting about the predicament earlier, while Evan, Rachel, and Dakota was seemingly having a joyous time all being jumpscared and played on into the night before Rach finally collected all eight pages and they (With the help of Koda) torrented Slender: The Arrival and played that until at least 3 AM and sleep finally caught up with them and they each got into their obvious bed of choice and almost automatically became the daily victims of sleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Pfft, I can't write, as clearly shown here, with all of my collective ideas jumbled up into a few paragraphs that basically only give out the equal of a mini cupcake to a regular cake-sized chapter, but you asked for more, and here's more. You're whalecum.  
**

**Pinki: **Plus, the Narrator wasn't blackmailed at all, you know. *extreme glare at the Narrator* She is just over-exaggerating, _right_? *nods at the slightly shaking closet door while slowly slipping out a very sharp knife*

***widens eyes* Yeah, yeah, I just was, of course I was, why did I ever say that I got blackmailed at all, I mean I've never had that happen to me anyways, hehehe...**

**Pinki: **Right. *fade out*


	5. Breakfast

**Fine.  
**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

And so, around 7 AM, Maddie was the first one to get up. Oddly, she was always an early riser to things she looked forward to, such as weekends or running away from home to go to a convention with people she met on the Internet, and after five minutes of attempting to wake up, she finally did, and the first thing she noticed... was that her shirt was off... and Evan was next to her...

_"YOU MOTHERFUCKING SICK PERVERT GOOD FUCKING GOD GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" _Maddie screeched as she jumped out of bed, suddenly wide awake, slpled (slapped) Evan as hard as she could, and hastily put her shirt back on. Nobody stirred or showed signs of life from the sudden noise except Rachel, who only shifted to snuggle even closer to Dakota than they already were. Maddie then grumbled multiple strings of curse words and insults directed to nobody in particular as she got on her cosplay of her Habbo character, Pinki2000 (3/4 Habbo characters were described in earlier chapters), and then began to loudly play a loop of the Pokemon Green Lavender Town theme until they all woke up, humming along to the tune.

The first person to wake up after Maddie was Rachel, although she didn't show it until she really had to pee and reluctantly pulled away from her cuddle with Dakota and sprinted to the bathroom, but suddenly noticed Maddie's Habbo cosplay on and ran back to her suitcase to easily locate her own of Daniel_BryanNO! and went back to the bathroom.

The next person was Evan, who also didn't show anything until Rach came out of the bathroom with her own cosplay on, in which noticing another hum of noise besides the one that was already going on sluggishly fumbled for his glasses and sat up, automatically sensing the heavy wave of hate Maddie was giving him and he cracked a smirk as he got his own cosplay costume and headed for the bathroom himself.

"Um... What's up with you two?" Rachel asked, being curious.

"...It's nothing," Maddie said as she brushed it off. "You excited for this?"

"Heck yeah, I am!" Rach cheered. "I am absolutely pumped!"

"Great! When does the con start?"

Rachel took a glance at Maddie's phone. "In around a couple hours or so. It's only about 8:30, so there's no point in waking _him _yet, you know?" She nodded at the lump of covers in the other bed. "Besides, it'd be impossible to wake him with anything right now anyways, including that song, which is seriously starting to give me a headache."

"Oh shit, sorry!" Maddie quickly switched her phone to silent. "Are you alright?"

"Eh, I'll be fine after a while," Rachel said as she now held her head. "It'll go away once I get occupied with things. So now what should we do?"

"I dunno. Charades?"

"Nah, too much effort. I'm actually sorta hungry right now, actually."

"Alrighty, after Evan gets out of there, we can head down to the lobby."

But after taking an oddly long time and Rach and Maddie quickly got bored and went on the laptop to do a tiny bit of Habbo-ing, Evan finally came out sporting a top hat, an impressive moustache and goatee, a checkered orange shirt under a dark grey long-sleeved jacket, dark grey flared pants, and dark grey sandals. He then walked over to the duo and poked each of them until they both glared at him and he smirked again. Rachel then told him about breakfast, to which he agreed to, and so the trio headed down to the lobby, ignoring the glaring receptionist and went into the breakfast room. Evan and Rach went their separate ways to the cereal and waffle iron while Maddie sat down at a table, not getting any food.

After a couple minutes, Evan sat down at the table with a bowl of Frosted Flakes. "What's the matter? Not hungry?"

"Nah, I'm alright," Maddie said, her voice slightly muffled from her bag. "But what the fuck were you doing, taking my fucking shirt off?!" she resumed her waves of anger towards Evan.

"What? I never took your shirt off," Evan attempted to keep himself from going into a fit of laughter. "Maybe you got hot or something and took it off yourself?"

"Hell no, I know you did it, you fuckin' perv," Maddie bitched. "Just what the fuck is your problem?"

"Well, maybe I did... And the problem was that it was on," Evan grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

Maddie then slpled him even harder after he almost spilt his cereal from laughing so hard.

"Now, what was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his cheek. Maddie didn't answer as Rach sat down at the table with a waffle.

"Seriously guys, what's going on?" She asked as she poured syrup on the waffle.

"It's really nothing at all, trust us," Maddie told her before Evan could say anything. "Right, Evan?"

"Yeah yeah, right, it's nothing," he said while putting his face in his bowl to try to hide his smirk again. Rachel then shrugged and they both ate their cereal while Maddie watched TV. It was local news about how that one local actor got into that one movie and earned that one award. You know, that one. Yeah. After they were all done, they headed back up to their room to find Dakota still asleep. A collective sigh was shared as Rachel got a rock out of her suitcase.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**There.**


	6. Lol, Chapter Title

**Here you go.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dakota ignored the rock hitting the back of his head and stayed asleep. Rachel, who was very unamused at this, picked it up and threw it at him again. Nothing. Meanwhile, Maddie and Evan sat on their own bed and watched this go down.

"This is so lame," Rach grumbled to herself and threw it again. Still nothing. So, she took the rock again, went around the bed, and nailed it straight in Dakota's eye. That seemed to slightly work, as he moaned and flipped over in his sleep. Finally being done with all this, Rach hopped on the bed and shook him violently, which seemed to slowly do the trick as he stretched and mumbled inaudible words while she still shook him and told him repeatedly to get up. After a couple amusing of minutes of this, he finally seemed to break out of it.

"Th' fuck are you doing...?" Koda slowly mumbled to Rach, his eyes still closed.

"I'm waking you up. The con starts really soon and we don't wanna be late."

"Sure, maybe later..." He sluggishly adjusted himself to a more comfortable place.

"Oh, for frick's sake, come on and stop being lame," grumbled Rach as she literally rolled him off of the bed and to the floor. "The only thing you do is sleep, anyways. Get up already."

Dakota finally opened his eyes and gave Rach a glare. "Fine," he yawned and picked himself up and rummaged through his suitcase for his own cosplay. "But was that whole thing really fucking necessary?"

"Yes," replied Rach. "Hurry up."

Dakota gave a loud sigh and eventually found his slightly rattling cosplay and dragged himself to the bathroom to change. Evan gave a slight applause. "Well done there, Rach," he said to her.

"Yeah, whatever," she said back, and sat down on the other bed. "He's just lame."

And with that, Rach and Evan decided to team up on convincing Maddie to join at least one fandom, but she refused everything they said and they didn't stop this until Dakota finally came out of the bathroom and quickly joined them.

"Oh for fuck's sake guys, let's just fucking go," Maddie grumbled as she hopped off of the bed. That still didn't stop them, though, as they still interrogated her through the hallways and down the stairs and past the hissing receptionist and into the convention building, blah, blah, blah.

After they got all signed in or whatever the fuck you gotta do to get into a con (I honestly have no idea) and stepped inside, it was a glorious sight. The entire art style of it was pixels (Obviously) to an extent where you feel like you're actually inside Habbo, the radio stations all advertised themselves in booths right next to each other and battled for at least one visitor, real life representations of Limited Edition Rares were next to the front door in glass cases for everyone to see, and to top it all off, a very impressive stone statue of the iconic rubber duck which was sitting upon a stone pedestal in which it had a gleaming copper plaque reading "_Welcome to Hab-Con! Please enjoy your time here, but don't be surprised if anything unusual comes your way! :)_". It already had a piece of gum stuck to it.

"Well, this looks like it'll be fun," Dakota commented as he stepped forward into all the action. "The only thing that could make this better would be so-"

_**"Attention everyone, the pool is closed due to AIDS. Thank**_** y-" **the loudspeaker suddenly rang. There was then some sounds that what seemed like bumping before whoever was controlling the loudspeaker shut it off. And with that, Koda gave a little joy of laughter as he sprinted off to find the Afroducks, while the other three shared a sigh and walked after him to make sure he doesn't catch anything on fire.

After a couple of minutes of glancing at the epic memorabilia several booths had to offer and making fun of the rich British accents a few people had, they ended up at a corner of the con where a mini-Lido got set up with a hot tub in place of the pool. Already, people in slightly varying costumes of basically suits, Afros, and dark skin were surrounding it, shouting into megaphones and Dakota already was eagerly grabbing a set of this and brown paint out of a box when Rachel dragged him away and whispered some inaudible words to him while Maddie and Evan watched the Afroducks, slightly amused. Dakota then nodded and walked off to explore while the rest leisurely followed him.

Soon enough, after a couple more minutes of walking through the food area, consisting in ice cream machines in all the colors and multiple other sorts of vending machines surrounding a few picnic tables, the four came to a stop at a very interesting-looking station with laptops and some important looking staff.

"Hello there!" a normal-looking man called out to them. "Would you like to test out our new feature of Habbo? You'll be the first ones ever to do it!"

"What is it exactly?" Maddie questioned after walking, glancing over the sleek, grey laptops.

"We have developed an application to let anyone registered in Habbo actually be _inside _the game!" the man said proudly.

"Like with an Oculus Rift?" Evan stepped forward.

"No, not at all," the man answered. "It's a very complicated process that took all these years from when we, Sulake, started Habbo. It'll take much too long to explain."

"So how does one do it?" Maddie asked, sitting down at one of the orange chairs.

"Now, that's very simple. Just launch the Habbo application (The H) and log into Habbo, then select "Inside" when it asks you which experience you'd prefer."

"Seems legit. Come on guys," Maddie motioned for the rest to join her. They somewhat reluctantly did so, each sitting at a laptop. They each did what the man said and when each one of them had hit "Inside", everything was suddenly plunged into darkness and a whooshing wind engulfed each of them, causing them one by one to black out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Lol, outro.**


	7. Bacons Seriously Need to All Die

Pinki: About goddamn time I showed up.

o-o

When Maddie came to, she wasn't herself. She was lying in the middle of a lobby with something noticeably heavy in her sweatshirt pocket. She then slowly sat up and tried to hold her slightly acing head through her bag, but she couldn't get her hand through it. Strange. Also, she could see completely clearly instead of having very limited eyesight earlier. She looked down and saw that her sweatshirt was the perfect shade of green and without any wording. She also had picture-perfect pants and shoes. What the Hell is going on? she thought to herself as she stood up and noticed a mirror on the other side of the lobby. Looking into it, she couldn't see her eyes looking back, and just then the thing in her pocket buzzed.

She took it out. It was very similar to her phone, but not quite. It read "Directory" on the back of it and had a blank screen on the front. Pressing the only button it had on the side, it turned on. "Welcome, Pinki2000" it read.

Her thoughts are now confirmed. She was now a different person, someone she cultivated in this online social network and a multitude of other virtual things. She was now Pinki.

So Pinki looked down at the directory again and saw the blue message button flashing, so she pressed it. "You know where to go" it read as in invite from Sin, whom was the late Dakota. Pinki internally smirked and pressed a house button to bring up one of the best places to go in Habbo- the High School.

After another whooshing session, the Habbo Public High School spread out before her. It seemed so lifelike, with people all talking and bustling around, and even a couple of newbies on hoverboards hummed around, thinking that they were so cool. After staring around in the entranceway in awe, Pinki came to her senses and took a left into the classroom. It was a 4-D equal to the realthing, with the red chairs and desks, the "walls" being wooden dividers, and even the two sticky notes on the stone wall. At the front of the room was her three best buddies- Sin, Danny (The late Rachel), and Chip (The late Evan).

Pinki walked through a row of desks and past some idle guy who had his feet up on a desk and up to the "teacher's" desk with the sideways computer, although nobody really ever taught. The little group chatted excitedly to each other, not noticing Pinki even she sat down on the floor in her usual spot between Danny and Chip, in which Chip seemed lost in thought again.

So Pinki did a loud, exaggerated cough and they noticed her. "Pinkii!" squealed Sin as Danny gave a smile and Chip did a "Ohai".

"Hey, guys," she said to all of them. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Danny said back. "Just discussing what we should do while in Habbo. I mean, this is absolutely amazing, and I wanna stay as long as possible, although I admit that we all kinda thought this would be lame."

"Øf cøurse, øf cøurse," Pinki replied. "What did yøu have in mind?"

"Well, we could go hunting... I mean, here comes easy prey now," Danny nodded at it when it walked through the door.

It was even more horrifying than being pixelated as it sat down in a front desk with a red headband, a white sports bra with a red H on it, a feathery red skirt, red bowling shoes, red blush, and the trademark long, greasy hair.

"helo techer" the Bacon said. "im redy 2 lern"

Sin was on the verge of doing his famous screech, but Danny quickly covered his mouth and whispered words of comfort to him, not wanting ear-rape. Pinki did a long sigh, then walked over to the Bacon and leaned on the desk.

"Løøk, I need yøu tø shøø please," Pinki told the Bacon.

"y" it asked.

Another sigh. "Because if yøu døn't, this little thing is gøing tø give yøu yøur first kiss," she said as she drew out a knife.

"nooo i dont car i neeed 2 b teeched"

Pinki grumbled multiple curse words at the Bacon before stabbing it in the forehead and dragging the corpse to the front desk, setting it on the floor in front of it. "Caught øne."

Sin peeked over the desk from his corner. "Is it really dead?" he squeaked.

Pinki stabbed the Bacon in the face again. "Yup."

This seemed to finally calm him down as Pinki sat down again. "Nøw what?" she asked.

"You burn the body, of course," Sin told her. "We can't have them coming back."

"Right," Pinki conjured a box of matches, lit one, and threw it on the body. The grease from it turned it into a basic fireball and it automatically caught the desk on fire.

"Shit, run!" Pinki cried as she quickly got her directory out and hit the button to go back into the lobby, abandoning everyone.

The whoosh came again and she was back into the lobby. Not really feeling that bad for possibly leaving her friends burn to death, she decided to check out the movie theater. There was a very slim chance that any Bacons would be in there in the first place anyways. So, she got out her directory again and hit the button for the movie theater.

And after this whoosh, she was in the black limo outside the movie theater. Taking one of the replenishing wine bottles out of the middle of the limo, she calmly walked in to see the gigantic screen looming above everything with the stairs leading up to the top of it, and decided to do a harmless suicide jump to the icy stage below it. But while walking to the stairs, Pinki suddenly noticed a figure on the stage, so she slid into the ticket booth and poked her head above it to see what was going on.

o-o

And now, for your enjoyment, I present a Slenderman parody of Let It Go for no reason whatsoever.

The bløød gleams red øn the carpet tønight  
Nøt a bødy tø be seen  
A høusehøld øf devastatiøn  
And it's øbviøus I'm the queen  
Silence is pøunding like this clawing vøice inside  
Cøuldn't keep it in, Satan knøws I've tried  
Døn't let HIM in, HE cannøt see  
Yøu're a bad girl, this yøu will always be  
Døn't let HIM thrøugh, it cannøt shøw  
Well, nøw it shøwed

Slenderman  
Slenderman  
Why must yøu dø this tø me?  
Slenderman  
Slenderman  
Gø away and leave me be  
Nø nø nø  
I can't do this anymøre  
Just please take me in-  
-to a padded røøm and løck the døør

It's silly høw seclusiøn  
Makes everything seem safe  
But the fears that still cøntrøl me  
Are keeping me at bay

I cannøt see what I dø  
Blindness surrøunds me and seeps thrøugh  
I'm being trapped, I am nøt free  
Help me

Slenderman  
Slenderman  
Why cannøt yøu just let me die?  
Slenderman  
Slenderman  
Førever I will cry  
Here I draw  
And here I'll stay  
Until night cømes døwn

Yøur pøwer surges thrøugh the førest intø my høme  
My søul is spiraling intø darkness I want tø reject  
And øne thøught pains me sø much right intø my heart  
I cannøt hide før løng  
The future won't be mine

Slenderman  
Slenderman  
I'll be his beføre dawn  
Slenderman  
Slenderman  
The life I knøw is gøne

Here he cømes  
I can feel him nøw  
Gøødbye, everyøne  
I have never asked tø be prøxified


	8. Yeah, I'm socially awkward, your point?

**Oswald the Lucky Rabbit is by far the most badass Disney character to ever exist.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

And within the movie stage area thing were, oddly, two Bacons. Not surprisingly, they were doing a miniature version of the Disney movie "Frozen". One of them had blonde-ish hair and the other had brown. Pinki had no idea why she didn't notice them before.

"elsa i cant slep" said the brunette.

"wel tri"

"i cant du u wana buld a snooooomaaaaan"

"ok"

"yaaay owch"

"no ana mom dadd hlep"

This took about three minutes for them to say. Pinki couldn't take it any longer and slipped out the knife again while the Bacons awkwardly slid and slipped over the ice. The brown one began to "sing".

"du u wana buld a snomaaaan"

"com on lets og an plai"

"i nevr c u nymor"

"com otu th dor"

"its lik youve gon awayyyyyyy"

Meanwhile, Pinki stealthily crept up to the top of the movie screen.

"wee usd 2 b bst buds"

"an nwo were not"

"i wsh u wuld tel me whyyyyyyy"

"du u wana buld a snomaaaaaan"

"it dosnt hav 2 be a-"

A knife went through the Bacon's neck. "Gø away, Anna," Pinki quoted as she quickly slid the knife out of the Bacon's neck and threw it into the chest of the other. She then picked herself off from the one Bacon and retrieved the knife, wiping the blood off on its light blue t-shirt. She stood back and leaned against the wall, admiring her handiwork. "Damn, I løve being virtual already."

As if on cue, the rest of the party stormed into the movie theater, looking very unhappy and only slightly singed. "I cannot believe that you literally left us there to put out your own-" Chip started, but then noticed the two more Bacon corpses. "Oshit."

"Yeah, yeah, sørry følks, I prømise that it wøn't happen again," Pinki said as she twirled the knife in her hand. "Meanwhile, I caught a cøuple møre."

"Excellent," Sin said. "Just don't set this place on fire "

"Døn't wørry abøut it, I gøt it cøvered," Pinki nodded to thin air and suddenly a porcelain bathtub popped in front of her, clanging loudly to the floor as the two limp corpses levitated through the air and into the bathtub.

"H-how..." Danny trailed off, staring at all of this in awe.

Pinki shrugged. "Mreh. The pøwer øf the Internet, maybe?" The Bacons then burst into flames, the smoke conveniently dissipating into nothing discomforting.

"Wait wait, if it's controlled by the Interwebs, and if you can do it, that means..." Sin got a gleam in his eyes.

"Ah, frick," Danny grumbled, knowing the gleam all too well. Sin then looked very excited, quickly dug out his directory, and poofed away. Danny gave a sigh. "Might as well go after him now,,," and poofed also.

This left Chip and Pinki staring at each other and at the blazing Bacons.

"Sø..." Pinki said awkwardly, now looking down at the floor. "Nøw what?"

"Now we follow them, of course. I mean, it isn't like anything else is gonna happen," Chip said back as he poofed also.

Pinki sighed a little and copied them.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Go watch "YouTube Poop: Bear Forgets to Pay His Mortgage" by cartoonlover98. It's not even that good, but I can watch it multiple times in a row and still laugh, which is rare at all from watching YTP. So yeah. I'm honestly just gonna blab here until it reaches 1,000 so it feels like that I actually did shit. Great times, folks. And so, I'll just quote from a YTP.**

**...**

**HE PUFFED AND HE PUSHED AND HE PUSHED AND HE PUFFED AND HE PUSHED AND HE PUSHED AND HE PUSHED AND HE PUFFED AND HE PUFFED AND HE PUSHED AND HE PUFFED AND HE PUFFED AND HE PUSHED AND HE PUFFED AND HE PUFFED AND HE PUFFED AND HE PUSHED AND HE PUSHED**

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

Laziness at its finest, folks.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

Plus I've finished two other chapters today, and my creativity level is -4 already. Yay.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

_HOWWASYOURDAYINTHEBIGBLUEHOUSE?_


	9. NumberNineNumberNineNumberNineNumberNine

**-I like marshmalllloooooooooowwwws.**

**-You heard it, folks! Homestar likes marshmallows!**

**-They're fuffitty (How the fuck am I supposed to spell this), they're puffitty, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5!**

**2005 Internet humor.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pinki popped into the Anti-Bacon Fort II and automatically popped out, very unamused with what she saw. Even if the others were having a kick out of a motherfucking Shrek shrine, she didn't want anything to do with it.

So, she went off back to the High School to wait and see if anything would happen, and found the entire first classroom burnt to ashes. Sighing, she then conjured an entire one just like it was before and plopped it on top of the ashes. Good as new. After walking half of the way to the teacher's chair, however, a Bacon randomly spawned on top of it. _The fuck is this shit?_ Pinki grumpily thought to herself while pulling out her knife once again.

"tak a sit-" the Bacon managed to get out before it was also slayed and blown up in the air. And after Pinki turned around when getting to the chair, there was another one shoving her to move. Pinki stabbed it in the face and chucked the body in the next classroom with a remote bomb for someone else to enjoy the real deaths of them, and almost immediately she heard screams of how terrorists were here again. Silly randoms.

So then Pinki put her feet up on the desk and kept her knife at her side, belly piercing and throwing each Bacon into the next classroom. Slightly entertained, this went on for a while until they seemed to finally learn the new situation and instead filled up each desk.

"helo techer i am nwe"

"wen r we gong 2 statt lerning"

"text carmelisa hi"

"text josephena hi"

"2 pls 2 is fsh"

And etc. came from their mouths. Now even more unamused than before, Pinki obviously saw that she couldn't take all of them at once and they would just respawn. She needed back-up.

"_We have an emergency and I really need søme help here_." Pinki messaged Sin.

"_What is it? The toilet paper's out?_"

"_Fuck nø, døn't get started øn that shit again, I just need søme reinførcements. A shit-ton of Bacøns shøwed up._"

"_K, fine, I'll send a friend, we're busy at the _"_  
_

"_Busy with what?_"

"_...Things. Just Poops is on his way._"

"_Whatever, thanks._" Pinki looked up just in time to see a sharp, metal boomerang sail through the air and cleanly slice a row of Bacons' heads off. A guy at the doorway expertly caught it and flung it again two more times. His wide-brimmed hat shades his face, making his identity concealed. He then gave a nod at Pinki and turned and walked off, his brown cape fluttering behind him from the constant classroom fans.

"Well, he's a badass."

o-o-o-o-o

**Fat controller,**

**Can he do it?**

**Fat controller,**

**No, he can't.**

**Thomas, Percy, Gordon,**

**Diesel too.**

**Doug, James, Toby,**

**Edward too.**

**Fat and the gang have sex all day.**

**Hahaha,**

**Hahaha,**

**Haha, haha, hahaha!**

**Fat controller,**

**Can he do it?**

**Fat controller,**

**No, he can't.**

**The end.**

**And now I'm still so lazy that I have 375 words to go and I don't feel like pushing myself to add to the scene.**

**The fuck am I supposed to put here so it looks like I did something?**

**._.**

**I mean, I could just not do 1,000 words, but to someone that hasn't seen how fucking lazy I am would see how fucking lazy I am.**

**But it's not like I care about how society thinks of me or anything... Hehe...**

**You know what?**

**Fuck it.**

**o**

**Fuck you, Brian.**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**"Teehee, turncoat."**

**-Count Olaf**

**o**

**o**

**Not the fucking snowman, for fuck's sake.**

**T-T**


	10. neT

**I am so incredibly bored, but yet I don't want to write, yet I did set a goal for a chapter a day and plus I have nothing else productive to do.**

**Blah**.

o-o-o-o

Pinki's directory buzzed on the black desk. She picked it up and saw that Danny had messaged her.

"We have an emergency also, could you please come over here ASAP?" she read.

"Sure, øn my way." Pinki messaged back and poofed away.

"What's gøing øn?" she asked as soon as she was in the drastically improved ABF, with her now being in a small lobby with about 6 cameras pointed straight towards her and a security room to her side. "Is this a trap?"

"No, you're fine," Danny said as he opened the security room door and motioned for Pinki to get inside. She did so and looked around at the many monitors, most of them for the security cameras and a couple had desktops full of shortcuts to tons of games.

"Yøu guys sure fixed this place up fast," Pinki commented.

"Yeah, but that's not the point. We have two problems: Sin's captured and Chip's dead," Danny told her.

"WHAT?!" Pinki freaked out. "HØW THE FUCK IS CHIP _DEAD_?!"

"Long story short, Sin sacrificed him to Shrek."

Pinki bagpalmed. "Are yøu seriøusly fucking kidding me right nøw?" she asked while sitting down in an office chair.

"No, I'm not, but I don't think we can revive him now, right?" Danny sat down himself.

"Yeah, prøbably nøt. He was a bit øf a perv and all, but it wøuld've been better if he was alive."

"So putting that aside, we need to get Sin back."

"Yeah, about that, how'd he even get captured?"

"He was setting up the lobby area when some Bacons dragged him away. He passed out as soon as one touched him."

Pinki sighed. "Økay, this is getting øut øf hand, aløng with being unnatural. Was he aløne in the røøm when it happened?"

"Yep."

Her suspicions were confirmed. "Sømehøw, whenever any øf us are aløne, sømeøne sends Bacøns tø us. I just had that happen tø me beføre yøu messaged me."

"Lame," Danny grumbled. "So we need to get Sin back. I haven't heard anything from him, though."

"Either he's dead alsø ør the Bacøns tøøk his directøry. We need tø gø his løcatiøn and kill every single øne øf the Bacøns. It really shøuldn't be tøø hard."

"Or wait, I've got an idea," Danny suddenly was in deep thought and a couple seconds later, Sin was lying unconscious on the floor. "There we go."

"But we need tø kill the Bacøns anyways, and they'll have inførmatiøn abøut whø the fuck is døing this, alsø Sin needs tø be punished killing øff Chip even thøugh we actually cøuld revive him."

"Øh, right," Danny sent Sin back to the Bacon HQ. "So what's the plan?"

o-o-o-o

**Fuck school.**


	11. SPOILER ALERT SHIT HITS THE FAN

**Pinki strode into the Bacon HQ, shot each of the Bacons that came in her way, and then shot Sin about four times in the head.**

***Bleep***

o-o-o-o-o

Pinki strode into the Bacon HQ with high confidence with Danny beside her. They each carried a nice, generic gun that the Narrator has no clue how to describe because she doesn't know shit about guns and will be most likely criticized if she types down anything, so anyone who actually reads this can imagine any gun they want. Even a goddamn BB or a fuckin' water pistol. Yeah, go with poison-infused water pistols because the Narrator says so. Unless you don't want to, and the Narrator will just kinda stop now. Yeah.

So they walked into the HQ, each holding a gun. "You remember what you said?" Danny asked Pinki.

"Fuck no. Just yolo it."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Right. Let's just go."

The Bacon HQ was very surprising in interior. Everything was in monotone color with white, shaggy carpeting and a few sleek, white leather couches were up against the windowless, light grey walls and a black crystal chandelier gave off a dark lighting to the entire room. Two chrome elevators sat at the end of the room with not a single Bacon in sight nor sound. Pinki listened for any foreign noises, but only heard natural ringing to fill the silence. Odd. Softly, she walked down the room to the elevators with Danny behind her and pushed the only button visible. The elevator to her left automatically opened. Looking around, she saw no visible cameras and cautiously went inside the elevator. No alarms went off. Very strange. Danny was obviously thinking the same thing and was giving Pinki a puzzled look. She shrugged in reply and looked at the odd buttons on the elevator. They each read from top to bottom:

_Penthouse_

_Office_

_Management_

_Security_

_Interrogation_

_Cells_

_Boiler_

_Laboratory_

Pinki pushed the obvious button and ended up in a just plain grey room with four sleek doors with glass windows. Not trusting this at all, she pushed the _Security _button without exiting the elevator. The elevator went up and opened its doors to a very small, bright room. A door immediately was at the end with a keypad next to it. Not having enough patience to hack, Pinki just politely willed the door to open. It did. Walking in, the room, still monotone, had absolutely nothing in it except some very wide shelves and one Manilla folder resting on the floor. Pinki walked over to it and picked it up and opened it. A single sheet of paper was in it, a typed sheet written in Arial font. It surprisingly had flawless grammar. Pinki read it with Danny looking over her shoulder at it. The paper merely read:

_You know who you are. If you were wondering where the rest of us had gone, it's the place I showed you on your very first day here. The reason why we left is most likely standing behind you at the moment. Why the Hell would you do this to us, after all we've done for you?_

Not trusting anything, Pinki blindly shot 4 times behind her, forgetting about Danny and narrowly missing him. A very distorted, inhuman noise spurted from the third shot. Suddenly very panicked, she quickly grabbed Danny's arm and poofed back into the ABF lobby with him. Danny looked as pale as snow. A nanosecond later, a still unconscious Sin was on the floor. Pinki crashed into a couch. She was never good with even the slightest of horror situations. Danny shakily sat beside her.

"Wake him up. We need to go. Now," he managed to say.

"Di-did you see what it was?" Pinki asked.

"Yeah, and my head's already pounding like crazy," Danny groaned while holding his head. "We need to leave now."

"But what was it?"

"Nevermind that, just frickin' wake him up!"

Pinki then willed Sin to become conscious. He did.

"..The fuck's goin' on..." he mumbled.

"No time to explain, we're going," Danny told Sin while taking out his Directory. "I'm seriously not going to deal with this. I need to... log out..."

"What is it?" Pinki asked, being very concerned, seeing the horror-stricken look on Danny's face.

"_There's no log out button..."_ he barely whispered.

o-o-o-o-o-o

**Bum bum bum, got any grapes?**


	12. I wrote this at 1 AM

**Lol, unhappy Koda is unhappy**.

o-e

"What?!" Pinki exclaimed as she snatched out her own Directory. There indeed was not a single log-out or Exit button. She became panicked. "Well... Well, maybe there's øne in the løbby løbby? If nøt, can't we just make øne? Høw are we gønna get øut øf here?!"

Danny curled up in the fetal position on the couch, staring at nothing. He was seriously damaged.

"Wait, whut's goin on again?" Sin slowly asked, sitting up.

"Danny's about two seconds away from being in a coma and we need to get out of here because of something that happened at the Bacon HQ-" Sin shuddered slightly here. "-And Danny saw something and won't tell me what. Besides, what happened while you were there?"

"I dunno, I got knocked out the entire time," Sin slowly was becoming aware of the stress in the current situation.

Pinki sighed. "Fantastical. Look, I'll just get a log-out button configured an-"

A very loud booming noise interrupted her, and she recognized it automatically. Pinki froze while Danny snapped awake.

"WELL COME ON THEN!" he yelled as another boom filled the entire room and brought up a big, blue, shiny button. "DO YOU WANT TO BE DEAD LIKE CHIP?!"

" " Sin quickly said as he slammed the button and he disappeared.

Pinki unfroze at Chip's name. She quickly thought of him as an organ started to play with the drum booms.

"HURRY UP, I SHOULD BE LAST IN CASE IT GOES AWAY, AND HE'S OBVIOUSLY ON THE ROOF!" Danny barked at Pinki while she concentrated.

"Hold on a sec," she said and thought of something else. Time went down to a screeching halt. The drum and organ were silent, along with Danny stuck in an angry face. Despite the situation, Pinki laughed at it a little and then thought of Chip. She tried and tried to get him back for over ten minutes, but nothing happened. Slightly saddened, she resumed time and pushed on the button. The same thing happened as it usually did- Everything went to black, a whooshing noise was heard, but this time she blacked out.

o-o

***INTERMISSION***

**Blah**.

e.o

When Pinki came to, she was lying facedown on cold, concrete floor. She slowly picked herself up and saw Danny and Sin staring ahead. Pinki did also.

It was an absolutely unimaginable scene- They were looking out on crumbling ruins of what had been a successful city. Only a few buildings they saw unscathed, and the rest had windows smashed, walls caved in, and rubble spilling out on the streets. Behind them was the remains of Hab-Con: A very dirtied hot tub, a stone statue split down the middle, and three deformed computer monitors. An orange sun was beginning to set behind a skyscraper.

Silence ruled all. Not a single bird cooed or a bug chirped. It was as if an actual apocalyptical situation have befallen them.

Pinki couldn't take it anymore. "...Is this... Real life?" she breathed.

Danny nodded and handed her a tarnished newspaper. The headline was about how an "Urban Legend Becomes Reality", and states for everyone to evacuate the state as soon as they can. Opening the newspaper, a clipping fluttered out. Pinki picked it up and saw that there were tons of bombings supported by the US Military to try to prevent whatever attacked the city. She put it back in the newspaper and set it on the ground and realized something. Since this is reality, what exactly happened here and why was she still Pinki?

Figuring that the other two had no idea why anything was like it was, she kept that question in her mind and instead broke her gaze from the sunset and turned towards Danny again.

"...So now what?"

***END***

**I would like to thank Rach and Koda for being themselves and influencing me to finish this little story. I never intentioned to ever write on it again after chapter three, and with their help, they got themselves nine more chapters. Good job, guys.**

**I thank everyone who took the chance to read the entirety of this absolutely shitty story.**

**Bye.**


End file.
